


Teamwork

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [13]
Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Gen, café opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 15:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Sprache: EnglischRating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: R/I: Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten – für michZeitliche Einordnung: Spielt vor der Serie.Länge: ~400WA/N: MEIN GOTT, ist mein Englisch eingerostet. Das ging mir mal deutlich flüssiger und einfacher von der Hand. :/





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Sprache: Englisch  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: R/I: Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten – für mich  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt vor der Serie.  
> Länge: ~400W  
> A/N: MEIN GOTT, ist mein Englisch eingerostet. Das ging mir mal deutlich flüssiger und einfacher von der Hand. :/

The café opening is a disaster. Now, at least.

It had been alright at first, really slow business, but great people and great conversations. Not the big opening party everyone imagined, but perfectly okay with me. Boo also seemed happy. It was good.

Up until Claire arrived. She walked through the door alone and almost had a stroke only seconds after.

„What?“ I ask. I know exactly what her problem is and I know exactly that we‘re doomed.

„No! This is not an opening day! Excuse me.“ She stomps outside and I prepare myself for the worst. If I‘m right, she‘s making some phone calls to some work friends or something.

I‘m right.

Not even an hour later both Boo and I are sweating and panting and rolling our eyes at all the important business people that really don‘t fit into our café.

„Ma‘am!“ One of them snaps his fingers at me. „What‘s that thing?“ He points to the cage.

„That‘s Hillary“, I say. No time for more words. We have some guests to please.

The problem with these invited business people is that they don‘t leave. Ever. It‘s slowly getting dark outside and there are still more people than seats in the room.

I stop and breathe for a second when I catch Boo‘s gaze. She shakes her head. I nod.

„Okay, that‘s it, café‘s closed, no more orders!“, she yells and makes way in my general direction. Her apron is stained with various liquids and she looks about as exhausted as I feel.

„Come on“, she says and pulls a small plastic bag out of her pocket. „Let‘s get out of here.“

I nod. This is exactly what I need right now. The weed is all Boo‘s business, she‘s the one to buy it and she rolls it into a jolly and, that‘s the best part, she has the perfect timing for all of these things. She always has.

Just after a few drags I feel myself relax. Gosh, all those people out there make me furious and annoyed and anxious, above all things. It‘ll take a long time getting used to this.

Boo pulls me into a hug. Good thing she‘s there with me. Good thing she knows me better than I know myself.

I rest my head on her shoulder. „Thank you“, I mutter.

„I love you“, she answers. I don‘t see it, but she smiles.

I close my eyes. „I love you, too.“


End file.
